Whispers
by Zienma
Summary: Como se pode amar aquele que roubou aquilo que mais se ama?


Whisper-Evanescense

**Catch me as i fall**

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

**no one's here and i fall into myself**

**This truth drives me into madness**

**i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away**

_Pegue-me enquanto eu caio_

_Me diga que você está aqui e que está tudo acabado agora_

_Falando da atmosfera_

_Ninguém está aqui e eu caio dentro de mim mesmo_

_Essa verdade me leva_

_Á loucura_

Eu sei que eu posso parar a dor 

_Se eu quiser tudo embora_

Diga-me que é mentira.

Por que aconteceu?

O que eu fiz para você?

Eu só te amei... Você me fez te amar...

Estou com medo...

Onne-san onde está você agora? Por que teve que partir...

Seishirou Sakurazuka

Sakurazukamori...

Por que teve que tirar tudo de mim?

**don't turn away**

**don't give in to the pain**

**don't try to hide**

**though they're screaming your name**

**don't close your eyes**

**God knows what lies behind them**

**don't turn out the light**

**never sleep never die**

_Não vire_

_(Não se entregue á dor)_

_Não tente esconder_

_(De qualquer forma eles estão gritando o seu nome)_

_Não feche os seus olhos_

_(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontram atrás dele)_

_Não desligue as luzes_

_(Nunca dorme, nunca morra)_

Eu quero morrer... Mas não posso ir sozinho.

Você Sakurazuka tem que ir comigo.

Não tenho forças para viver, para lutar pelos dragões do Céu.

Esses desejos são egoístas, mas são as minhas vontades... Cada um de nós tem o seu escondido... Com o líder do Onmyoujutsu não seria diferente...

Todos os humanos são egoístas.

Está em todos nós e não se pode lutar contra isso.

**i'm frightened by what i see**

**but somehow i know that there's much more to come**

**immobilized by my fear**

**and soon to be blinded by tears**

**i can stop the pain if i will it all away**

_Eu estou aterrorizado pelo que eu vi_

_Mas de algum jeito eu sei_

_Que tem mais para vir_

_Imobilizado pelo meu medo_

_E logo serei_

_Cego por lágrimas_

_Eu posso parar a dor _

_Se eu quiser tudo embora_

_Ninguém pode me dizer que é mentira..._

Como pode me fazer ama-lo?

Como pode desprezar esse sentimento?

Sinto suas mãos grandes e poderosas ainda, passeando pelas minhas costas... Sobre o kimono pesado, alçando e brincando com o cós do hakama...

Um arrepio percorre a espinha.

Por que me faz sempre lembrar que estou sozinho?

**fallen angels at my feet**

**whispered voices at my ear**

**death before my eyes**

**lying next to me i fear**

**she beckons me shall i give in**

**upon my end shall i begin**

**forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end**

_Anjos caidos no meu pé_

_Vozes suspiradas nos meus ouvidos_

_Morte diante dos meus olhos_

_Deitando perto de mim eu sinto medo_

_Ela acena à mim_

_Devo eu entregar_

_Sobre o meu fim devo eu começar_

_Esquecendo por tudo que eu caio_

_Eu subo para conhecer o meu fim_

Sempre estarei sozinho, por mais pessoas que estejam ao meu redor... Nunca estive mais sozinho...

Odeio-me....

Não salvei Hokuto.... Não deixei de amar Seishirou.... O que ocorre a esse meu coração....

Sinto raiva... Matou Hokutto... E me sinto mal com isso....depois tento pensar em tudo que fez por mim, como me salvou...me sinto feliz...e também acho isso errado...

Por favor, Hokuto.. Diga-me o que fazer...

Por que você o ajudou Hokuto?

Por que me incentivou a amá-lo.... E por que agora me impede de esquece-lo?

O pentagrama invertido... A marca do primeiro e um dos mais maravilhosos erros da minha vida ainda permanecem nas costas da minha mão...

Hokuto não sabe o quanto faz falta...

Não sabe ela o quão injusto e cruel está sendo o meu destino...

o destino...

A jovem Kotori Monou, agora enterrada na escola CLAMP... Disse antes de morrer que ele ainda não estava definido...

Pobre garota ingênua!

O destino de todos os envolvidos com o fim do munod está muito bem traçado...

Vamos morrer...

Sem distinção...

Vamos morrer..nascemos para morrer...

Nascemos para morrer...e vivemos...pode dizer que os selos e os anjos não vivem...nós apenas existimos...

Existimos para proteger o pouco de humanidade que resta em cada coração...para proteger o que amamos...o que queremos preservar...

"Quando alguém morre, sempre existirá uma pessoa que ficará triste... por isso não temos o direito de exterminar nenhuma vida!"

Sinto dizer querida Yuzuhira que não é bem assim...

Ainda em sua juventude não deve ter vivido o que é a tragédia....a desgraça...a guerra...ninguém se lembra dessas pessoas que morreram...as memórias delas se foram junto com a morte de todos aqueles que você disse " que ficariam tristes".

Nenhum deles sabe...

Sou um ser perdido...que passou parte de sua vida escondido nas doces lembranças de um ano...

Mais um ano...foi tudo que eu te pedi Sakurazuka...mais um ano...

E a chance de estar perto de você de você de novo...

Queria que eu o matasse?

Pois agora você conseguiu!

Eu vou te perseguir...vou acabar com você...

**don't turn away**

**don't give in to the pain**

**don't try to hide**

**though they're screaming your name**

**don't close your eyes**

**God knows what lies behind them**

**don't turn out the light**

**never sleep never die**

_Não vire_

_(Não se entregue á dor)_

_Não tente esconder_

_(De qualquer forma eles estão gritando o seu nome)_

_Não feche os seus olhos_

_(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontram atrás deles)_

_Não desligue as luzes_

_(Nunca dorme, nunca morra)_

Faça-me odia-lo Hokuto!

Ajude-me a matá-lo!

Quero que ele sofra o que eu sofro por ele!

Não me deixe cair!

Não permita que eu morra antes de completar essa missão!

Não me torne fraco!Não me deixe só!

Estou preso no paradoxo do meu coração...

Hokuto...não me faça esquece-lo....

Vingança

A vingança está tingida de vermelho... Como as pétalas das flores da árvore que te guia Sakurazuka....

Hai minna

Deu pra perceber que eu amo escrever angst né??Apesar de odiar ler..¬¬

Mandem coments!!!

Explicações:

O que foi descrito aí ocorreu em Tokyo Babylon ...

Bem...

Sakurazuka vez uma promessa ao nosso Subaru e disse que ía tarta-lo bem durante um ano inteiro (quem leu numero 9 de X-1999 vão entender o que ele disse pro Kamui)

Bem...ía agir como se o amasse..e depois de uma ano se ele não correspondesse iria mata-lo...

Bem...isso foi quando ele era criança...o Seishiro fez um desenho nas costas da mão dele para poder identifica-lo depois de crescido...depois de um tempo eles se reencontram e passa um ano...e eu vou parar de contar a história só pra vcs terem que ver

HAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUA

KISSUS

Zienma-chan (se achando mto malvada por que só faz seus personagens favoritos sofrerem)


End file.
